Phoenix's Legacy: Unknown Secrets
by fanficwriter-25
Summary: As we continue on our adventures with Phoenix and her friends she will discover secrets about herself and about her dad. The waging war between Rhino and Bolt begins and a rescue mission to find Max's family. A/N: I don't own Bolt Disney does. Only read this if you read "Lost Friend" and "Phoenix's Legacy" otherwise you will not know what is going on.
1. Catching Up

**Welcome to the new book in my series. In this book we will discover some secrets about Phoenix and she will find out secrets about her dad, but first we have to continue from the last chapter of the last book. Hope you enjoy reading my new book.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Catching up**

It was a perfect night as the warm spring breeze blew across the hill where two dogs where watching the moon rise. One of the dogs was a husky and it had some patches of fur missing, and the other was a Finnish Spitz. Their tails wagged in harmony as they stared at the moon. They seemed deep into what they were doing and was oblivious of the black and white cat sneaking up in between them.

"Phoenix who is this?" Mittens asked.

"Mom this is Max." Phoenix said. "He is the one that helped me get home." she added.

"Hello." Max said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yes It's nice to meet you too." Mittens said.

"Why are you out here?" Phoenix asked.

"I told you not to go far from the house." Mittens replied.

"Sorry mom had to talk about something important." Phoenix said.

"Well I say you can't go." Mittens replied. Then she looked at Max and said "Sorry and thank you for helping her get back home where she belongs, and phoenix be home in less than an hour."

"Yes mom." Phoenix replied.

As they watched Mittens walk down the hill Max whispered something to Phoenix. "I am leaving in two weeks to look for them. That way you will have more time to persuade your parents to let you go, but for now you tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"Um okay let me see how do I put this?" Phoenix asked.

"What?" Max asked.

"Over the time that I have been with you I have seemed to come to liking you being around me." Phoenix said.

"Yea and?" Max asked impatiently.

"I want to know if you would be my friend?" Phoenix finally asked.

"I thought we were already friends." Max replied.

"Well I didn't know so I wanted to ask you just to make sure." Phoenix lied.

"Well okay I guess I will see you tomorrow." Max said happily.

"Why tomorrow?" Phoenix asked.

"Well don't you wanna hang out?" Max asked.

"Yea sure and then we can get to know each other a little more." Phoenix replied.

"Yea we don need to get to know each other. Any way it was nice talking to you." Max said as he stated walking back down the hill towards his house.

Phoenix did as she was told and she headed back to the house and made it home just in time.

"Good you're here." Mittens said as Phoenix walked through the new dog door.

"Why is that good?" Phoenix asked.

"We get to see your dad." Mittens said cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"We get to see him and talk to him." Mittens replied.

"That's great." Phoenix said. "When do we get to see him?" she asked.

"Penny was talking about bringing him out after dinner." Mittens said.

"That's great." Phoenix replied happily.

As the night continued it seemed to be going slow. Phoenix tried to find something to do, but with her having to stay in the house there was not much to do. Finally she was called by her mother to come to dinner. As they ate, Penny and her mother ate their dinner. Phoenix waited patiently for Penny to finish her dinner. When she finished Phoenix followed her upstairs.

"This has to be a secret okay." Penny whispered to Mittens and Phoenix. Penny knew that they could understand her because they wagged their tails. As Penny opened the door, Phoenix and her mother ran into the room and to the corner where Bolt was placed.

"Dad looks horrible." Phoenix said.

"Wow." Mittens said.

Bolt had braces on all of his legs and still had a little blood on him from his injuries.

"Are you awake?" Mittens asked Bolt.

"Yea barely." Bolt replied.

"Dad how are you ?" Phoenix asked.

"I am a bit sore, and I can't walk and I am a bit tired." Bolt replied.

"Thank god you are still alive." Mittens said.

"Yea well this pain is bearable." Bolt said. "Anyway what happened after I got beat?" he asked.

Mittens began to tell the story about the three men hitting Phoenix with the bat and then shoving her into some cage. Phoenix picked the story up from that point. Explaining the methods of the lab, and the friends that she had made, and last but not least she told him about her strategy to get all the tortured animals out of their cages and back onto the streets. The things she left out was Max and the things that he did.

"That's my girl." Bolt said behind a pained groan.

"Alright guys time to go." Penny said. "You can see him again tomorrow after dinner." she added.

Phoenix and Mittens said their goodbyes before leaving the room. Both of them had decided to go to bed so they went to their dog pillows and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**That is the ending of my first chapter of "Phoenix's Legacy: Unknown Secrets" and I have enjoyed writing it so I have a felling that you will enjoy reading it. As always if you have any question or thing to say you can always Private Message me or leave a review. I am also offering ideas on stories if you need any.**


	2. A look into the future

**Chapter 2:**

**A look into the future**

As Bolt started to drift to sleep Penny came in.

"Bolt it's time to take the last pill of the night." she said. Bolt hated taking these pills even though they took the pain away. He always followed the saying "Pain is weakness leaving the body." so he could care less about the pain. What he really needed was to gain his pride back. Bolt believed that it was his fault that Phoenix was put though something far worse than he was. He needed to explain things to her slowly, but with that quick turn of events he thought that she would learn them on her own. As he swallowed the ghastly tasting pill he began to wonder if life would ever be the way it was before. Before he knew it he was asleep and dreaming. In his dream Mittens, Phoenix, and himself were standing at a park looking across the river when they spotted a big group of animals on the other side of the river. Bolt began to gain suspicions and began to think why there would be a large group of animals. As they continued to watch they began to hear barking. "Hm that's a lot of dogs." Bolt said.

"I agree." Mittens said.

"What do you think they are doing?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Bolt replied.

"Nothing good could come out of a bunch of dogs grouping up like that." Mittens said.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean." Bolt and Phoenix said dejectedly.

"I was just pulling your guy's tails." Mittens said with a sarcastic smile.

As the large group of dogs continues onward they started to chant something.

"Onwards to the traitors house to get revenge on out fallen brother. To kill ones family for this revenge we will need to strike the farm at night."

Bolt remembered someone he knew say that before, and then it clicked. Before he had "killed" Rhino, he had said something about taking revenge on the ones that he loved the most for what Bolt had put him through. The ones he loved the most was his family. Shortly after the dream Bolt woke up to find Phoenix and Mittens were right beside him.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"It's night time, and dinner is over." Phoenix replied.

"Well in that case Phoenix would you please leave the room I have to talk to your mom about something important." Bolt said.

As Phoenix exited the room Mittens came closer to Bolt.

"What is it?" Mittens asked.

"I don't remember if I told you about why Rhino didn't come home with me, but Rhino turned against me and I thought that I killed him, but he has an army of dogs and is heading to the farm to get revenge by killing you guys." Bolt said sadly.

"What shall we do?" Mittens asked.

"Phoenix has to leave the ram so she will be safe. She doesn't need anymore problems in her life." Bolt replied.

"I have an idea on where she can go." Mittens said.

"Okay just don't' tell her about what is going on." Bolt replied.

Mittens went downstairs to talk to Phoenix when she heard something scratching on the door. As she cautiously went to check who it was Phoenix ran out the doggie door. Mittens then ran after her, and as she got outside she had seen that it was just Phoenix's friend.

"Phoenix." Mittens said.

"Yes mom." Phoenix said rolling her eyes.

"I am allowing you to go on this trip with your friend." Mittens whispered.

"Really?" Phoenix asked. "Thank you mom." she added as she hugged her mom.

"Max just make sure you take care of her." Mittens said.

"I will." Max Promised.

"Now go." Mittens said. Mittens watched as her only child walked off of the farms property and slowly disappeared. Hopefully they would see each other again.

**Guys another short chapter. This one was mainly supposed to be about Bolt's dream. I have credit to hand out. For the idea I give credit to **SuperBoltFan14 **Off of . The person that I thank for helping me get past a really annoying Writers block. Boltsfan247 Thank you for helping me out. I hope you guys enjoy reading these stories and I hope you have glorious times writing your own.**


	3. A new home for Now?

**Chapter 3:**

**A New Home for now?**

Phoenix could't help but wonder what her dad had said to her mother that changed her mind, but she really didn't care. She was able to help out her friend and she loved that, but still the sound of alarm in her mothers voice she just couldn't forget about it.  
"What's up?" Max asked.

" ?" Phoenix answered.

"You haven't spoken and we are almost to my house." Max explained.

"Oh it's nothing I am just thinking about something." Phoenix replied.

"Well don't think about it to hard." Max said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Um because you don't want to get a headache." Max replied. Phoenix knew he was lying and she could also tell he meant something else but she couldn't put her paw on it. The whole way there it had been nagging at her, and the thought finally came to her. She knew what Max had meant.

"Hey Max." Phoenix said.

"Yea?" he answered.

"What did you mean when you said not tho think about it to hard?" Phoneix asked. "No lies just the truth." She added.

"Okay. When you were in the vent a gas that was odorless and colorless was released." Max said.

"What was in that gas?" Phoenix asked.

"A chemical that mixes in with you genes to adapt and kinda give you a look into your parents past." Max replied. Even though she didn't know what he was talking about she continued on with the conversation.

"So let me get this straight. I can see what happened to my parents in the past?" Phoenix asked.

"Sort of." He replied. "You can look into the past but only for a little. Sooner or later the gas will leave the body." He added.

"Is there a way that you could permanently have it in your body?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure we will have to check with Benji when we get there." Max replied.

As they walked around the bend they saw a P.E.T.A. truck. At the sight of the truck Phoenix hung back while Max continued. When Max looked to see where she was he asked "What are you doing back there?"

"I don't wanna go back to that lab." Phoenix answered in a worried tone.

"It's okay they aren't here to take you away." Max said trying to comfort her.

Phoenix cautiously came around the corner her eyes still fixed on the menacing truck, and as she came close it seemed to laugh at her, and it continued to laugh as she passed it and headed into Max's house. Inside it seemed bigger than what she remembered, even though she never really got to explore the whole house, and as they walked though it Phoenix began to get confused. Finally they came to a room that she remembered. This was the room where she had felt like she was being held against her will as she waited to be led home, and now she has returned to help the one that started it all.

The room itself was remade to where ti was more comfortable. Instead of pillows to lay on there was a bed, and instead of waiting to be fed there was food dishes that refilled themselves. Phoenix couldn't remember herself felling more at home vefore, and she instantly forgot about the P.E.T.A. truck and the rest of her problems.

"This room has been made so that the one that enters it can be in peace by forgetting about the bad things of life." Max said.

"That would explain why I like it so much." Phoenix replied.

"Yes ever since I took you home we have been devoted to helping other dogs get out of the lab." A familiar voice said.

Phoenix turned to address the one that had spoke but no one was there. Phoenix looked back at Max who just smiled back.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Yea it's Benji." Max replied.

"Where is he?" Phoenix asked.

"He is at work right now, but he can hear what is being said through his collar, and if he want then he can speak to anyone in the house using the collar." Max explained.

"Neat." Phoenix said.

"yes it's very neat indeed." Benji said. "Max I'll be up in a little, I have some pups that need looked after."

"Alright just bring them up, but be careful about it." Max said. " You don't want to get caught again." He added with a laugh.

"No I doubt that would be good for me." Benji replied returning Max's laugh with his own.

"While you are down there I am gonna take Phoenix here on a tour of the house and get her fitted." Max said quietly.

"Alright you do that, and also teach her how to use the collar." Benji said before there was a peep on the sterio.

"Let's go." Max said.

"Get me fitted for what?" Phoenix asked.

"You will see." Max said.

Thoughtout the next our and a half max had shown Phoenix paces in the house that were restricted, and places where she was allowed to be. She could't belive it, every room that she was allowed in was made just for dogs, and she wondered what type of person could afford such a nice house. Finally the tour finished and they headed ack down to the "Peacefull room" as Max had called it. Benji was already there waiting for them.  
"I see that you didn't get you fittend." Benji said.

"I didn't have time." Max replied.

"We will worry about that later." Benji said. "But for now we need to take care of these pups, so Phoenix you go pick yourself a room and after that you can have the rest of the week to yourself." Benji added.

With her tail wagging Phoenix left the room and headed upstairs to look at the rooms that weren't restricted. As day turned to night she found a room she liked. The roof was made out of glass so she could look up and see the night sky. The room was cool in temperature, and it had a place where she could bathe herself.

"Ah I see you found a room." A voice said. Phoenix jumped a little.

"Oh it's just you Max." Phoenix said with a sigh of relife.

"You are to easy to scare." Max said. Phoenix just looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. "What?" he asked.

"You infuriate me." Phoenix replied sarcasticly.

"How's that?" Max asked.

"You always seem to pop up when I get comfortable." she answered.

"Okay I'll leave, I just wanted to tell you that you get fitted tomarrow." he replied.

"Alright I am going to bed." Phoenix said.

"Goodnight." Max said as he nuged the door closed with his nose. "Finally time by myself." she whispered as she headed towards the bath. When she steped on a button the water came out of the faucet. She waited until she saw the steam from the warm water before getting in. The warm water rushed over her fur and it felt good. She had never been in water this warm before. Phoenix had spent at least an hour before pressing another button which made soap come out of the faucet. The soap smelled of roses and sweet ripe berries. Phoenix washed the soap off and pressed one more button which turned on a large blow dryer in the roof. She quickly dried off and headed back towards her bed. "I guess being curious isn't that bad." Phoenix said to herself ash she laid down to sleep.


	4. A test already?

**Chapter 4:**

**Already a test?**

Phoenix woke up to the sound of a door creaking. as she looked around she noticed that no one was in the room. The morning sun shone through the windowed roof making it almost impossible for her to see. She started walking towards the door when she kicked something. Phoenix looked down and saw a metalic bucket, and inside it was foor.

"Max must have brought this in for me." Phoenix thought as she began to eat. The door to the room opened once more and Phoenix looked up to see that Benji had entered.

"Go ahead and finish up and then would you please come downstairs to the "peaceful" room." he said.

"Okay." Phoenix said still trying to wake up. "I'll be right down." she added with a big yawn.

Benji had left the room and closed the door. Phoenix thought about how the day might turn out for her, when she remembered that today was the day she was going to get fitted. She had thought about thiss all night while she was trying to get some sleep. She wondered if being fitted would be good or bad, but she did know that she was going to get one of those fancy collars.

Phoenix finished her breakfast and headed downstairs through the kitchen and headed towards the "peaceful room" but as she passed through the kitchen she couldn't help but to notice the wonderful smell of eggs and bacon as she passed through the kitchen and by the time she reached the "Peaceful room" her mouth was watering. As Phoenix walked throught the door three young energetic pups ran up to her.

"Well I see we have little pups already down here." Phoenix said.

"yea we had to give these guys a bath and feed them." Benji said.

"Why is that?" Phoenix asked.

" 'Cause they don't clean our cages or feed us anymore." one of the pups said.

"Phoenix it's not the same there as it was when you were there." Benji said. "They treat the animals worse than they have before."

"Oh my god." Phoenix exclaimed. "Is this my fault?"

"Don't worry we are putting a stop to this." Benji replied.

"Some how this has to stop." Phoenix said angerly.

"I agree but even we can't stop it and now they do tests on the security dogs as well." Benji said.

"Why would they do that?" Phoenix question.

"I don't know but that is the reason why we can't be caught bringing these guys here, because they would do terrible tests." Benji explained.

"Why do you work there if you don't like it there?" Phoenix asked.

"Because I get get a house to live in. Now enought questions we have to get this done." Benji said.

"Okay." Phoenix agreed.

"You pups stay here and don't run off." Benji said.

Both Phoenix and Benji walked out of the room, and Benji closed the door. He also pressed a button that made a clicking sound. When he looked at Phoenix's face which held a questionable look he said "It's to make sure they don't wonder around and get curious.".

Phoenix knew what he meant when he said curious, for she was in the same situation like them. Being in a strange place and all and wanting to lok around and explore the her stay in this house she let curiosity get the best of her which in turn got her into trouble.

"What am I getting fitted for?" Phoenix asked.

"Since you seem to want to know so badly I will tell you." Benji said. " You are getting fitted with a speacialy made collar that we ordered."Benji said.

"So you guys knew I was coming." Phoenix replied.

"No at least I didn't but Max on the other hand was so sure that you wold come no matter what you mom and dad told you. So we decided to just have the house owner order it." Benji said.

"So this collar is like yours?" Phoenix asked.

"Not exactly like ours." Benji replied.

"What..." Phoenix started to say but Benji stopped her mid sentence.

"You will find out soon just calm down with all the questions and save them for Max." Benji said as they walked down the last few steps into the basement.

As they turned the corner Phoenix saw that there was another door added to the room.

"By the way that door if you're wondering was down here last time you were down here." Benji said as if reading Phoenix's mind.

"So I just didn't see it." Phoenix said.

"We didn't know about it either till I got back from taking you home." Benji replied.

"Whats inside?" Phoenix asked.

"We don't know." Benji replied. "We where waiting for you to open it."

"What do you mean? Why wait for me?" Phoenix asked as they walked closer to the mysterious door.

"Look at the golden placue over here." Benji said noding his head towards a golden shiny block on the wall.

Phoenix read the placue out loud. "Only the one with the name Phoenix may open this dorr but first she must find a way into her memories to find out how to open it."

"What is this supposed to mean?" Phoenix asked

"I don't know if Max has told you about the gas that was in your body on the way home, but I think that we have to enter you memories by means of the gas." Benji answered.

"He did but I was wondering if there was a way that I could possibly keep the gas from leaving my body." Phoenix said.

"It's possible but we will have to run tests. Are you sure you wanna do this?" Benji said questionably.

"I am sure just don't do it on any other dog than me I don't wanna put anyone else in pain because of something I want." Phoenix replied.


	5. Back to the lab

**Chapter 5:**

**Back at the lab**

Phoenix, Benji and Max walked down the dimly lighted hallway towards the lab, and as they got closer Phoenix began to get chills. She should have thought about what she had said about returning to the one place that she feared the most. From the time that the steel door had slammed shut behind them she feared for her life. She wondered what would happen if someone at the lab noticed her? The lab door was not even a few feet away when she stopped moving.

"What are you doing?" Benji asked.

"I am having second thoughts about this." Phoenix replied.

"What are you…" Benji started to yell but Max cut in.

"Phoenix it's alright I'll protect you I swear." Max said softly.

For some reason she believed him and for a moment all the fear of the lab had left her as she started walking again ever so slowly towards the cold steel door. Once again the fear returned to her just as they reached the door. Knowing it would be too late to turn back she joined up with the other two as they walked through the door.

Phoenix's eyes instantly shut because of how bright it was, and as she slowly opened them they adjusted and by the time she had them fully opened she could see again. The lab was huge and was filled with wandering dogs and humans. They walked to the other side of the lab to a bunch of lockers that were marked "Security". Phoenix thought that they would stop there but they continued onward toward another door marked "New Development's".

"This is where we are going." Max whispered to Phoenix.

"Stay behind us and we will go through the final part of this little mission by getting the finished Prototype." Benji added.

"Alright." Phoenix replied.

"We will inject you with it, but we do not know what will happen so be on your guard, and be ready for anything." Benji said.

"Yes we don't need any trouble while we are here." Max agreed.

They all entered the "New Developments" lab but unlike the regular lab no one was there. It was completely empty, and on a shelf was a vial of purple liquid.

"Is that what we are after?" Phoenix asked nodding to the small vial.

"No the one we are after is white and gold." Benji said sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes Max said "Yes that purple filled vial is what we are looking for."

"There is only one way to get it." Benji said.

"Climb?" Max asked.

"No we have to pull the shelf down." Benji answered.

"What? But won't it break?" Phoenix asked.

"Not if you catch it." Max said.

"Okay let's do this." Benji said as he ran towards the back of the shelf.

Max followed him and then got on the left side while Benji got on the right side. Then they both pushed, down came the shelf along with the prple vial and all the other liquid filled vials. For some reason time seemed to slow down as the shelf fell to the floor making a loud crashing sound. The purple vial was in midair and was heading in Phoenix's direction. She jumped up to catch it, but it went throught the side of her muzzle and hit the floor.

"Nooo." Max, and Benji barked and time seemed to be back to normal. Both Max, and Benji ran towards Phoenix who was now starting to cry.

"It's not your fault." Max said trying to calm her down.

"How isn't it my fault?" Phoenix asked.

"It's okay." Benji said examining the vial.

"No it's not." Phoenix replied.

"I mean the vial is alright." Benji said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Come look at the vial it's got nothing but a scratch." Benji said. Max and Phoenix ran over to where Benji was standing.

"Wow!" Max exclaimed. "It survived the fall." He added.

Just then several security guards busted down the door.

"Run." Max barked to the others. Both Benji and Phoenix ran for the exit while Max picked up the vial with his teeth. Before Phoenix went through the door that led once again to freedom, she turned and looked for Max. She couldn't see him and she was about to turn and run when something ran past her.  
"Hurry up." Max and Benji barked, but as Phoenix turned towards the door it slammed shut.

"All entrances locked." Said a computerized voice.

Phoenix looked directly at the security guards and all fell white.

"What's going on?" she asked but no one answered. "Am I dead?" she questioned. She thought that she had to be dead because the scenery around her was black.

"No you're not dead." Said a voice.

"Who's there?" Phoenix growled.

"It is no one to worry about at least not right now." The voice replied.

"What do you want?" Phoenix asked.

"I bring you information." The voice said.

"What kind of information?" Phoenix asked.

"I bring you information about your family and your descision to help this stranger." The voice said as a picture of Max appeared in the darkness.

"Okay what is this information?" Phoenix asked.

The voice hesitated but answered "Your mom and dad are about to face the biggest decision in their life but you, you have chosen to help a stranger that almost cost you your life."

"Yea so." Phoenix replied.

"If you continue to help him then you will not regret it. However if you don't help him then one of your family will be seriously be injured and might possibly die this time." The voice answered.

"Wait, what?!" Phoenix asked, but she could tell that the voice was no longer around. As she blinked her eyes the scene changed and she was back at the lab. The security guards were surrounding her. The sirens have stopped wailing, and she couldn't see not lights bouncing off the walls.

"Run." She thought, but her legs didn't want to move.

"Hurry." She heard someone say and she turned around and ran. She wondered what happened. She remembered that the door had closed but now it was wide open again. She ran through the door just as it closed, and caught up with Benji and Max. "This day didn't turn out the way I thought it would." Phoenix thought to herself.


	6. The Troublesome Plan

Chapter six:  
A troublesome plan

"Phoenix." Max said yanking her into consciousness. When she opened her eyes Max and Benji were standing over her.  
"What happened." Phoenix asked.  
Benji was the first to answer. "The shelf fell on you." he explained. She got up and looked around the room, but they were still in the lab.  
"Wait I could have sworn that we got out of this lab." Phoenix said.  
"What are you talking about?" Max asked.  
"No... Nothing." Phoenix stutered."Was it just a dream? She asked herself.  
Benji and Max were staring at her with weird expressions on their faces.  
"What are you looking at?" Phoenix asked angerly.  
"Nothing." they both said as they turned around and started walking back to the house. The rest of the way there was complete silence except the occasional conversations between Max and Benji. PHoenix at times could hear what was they were talking about,but other times she couldn't hear them. She did however hear on thing that sounded important.  
"We can't let her do it." She heard Benji whisper.  
"If she wants to we will let her." Max whispered back.  
"But we don't know what will happen." Benji replied.  
"We will warn her about what will could happen." Max said.  
That was all she heard before they reached the door to the house. Indistinctly Phoenix headed up to her room. Halfway up the stairs Max stopped her.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"I need to think about something." she replied.  
"Okay I'll tell Benji to wait untill you come back downstairs to start the test." Max said before turning and heading back towards the basement.  
'Am I one to be weak?' Phoenix asked herself. 'Am I one to give upon others?' Phoenix started to think.'I have so many questions to ask but I don't know how or who to ask.' Phoenix had many question that were swimming in her head. She didn't know what to think about her mission with Max and Benji.  
"Maybe I just need some rest." Phoenix said as she walked through the door to her room. Her room wasn't the same as it was when she left. It was clean and the metallic bowl was missing. 'Someone must have been in here.' she thought to herself as she laid down in her bed.'Maybe the owner...' she started to think but sleep took over.  
Down in the basement:  
"How do you wanna do this?" Max asked Benji.  
"While she is asleep because it will be easier." Benji replied.  
"Yes but..." Max started to say.  
"Don't okay. Stop being a baby and let's do it already." Benji barked. "We only need her for a little while more." he added.  
"What do you mean?" Max asked.  
"After we open that door we can send her back to the lab." Benji answered.  
"I don't think so Benji." Max said angrily.  
Benji began to open his mouth to say something but he instantly shut it."She want to help me find my family, and I plan to keep her safe. Not only that but I don't wanna hurt her any more than what I have already." Max said.  
"Okay then." Benji said with a smile. "What do you propose we do?"  
"I say we wait till she wakes up and wait until she is ready. Then when she opens the door we will leave, and you can do what you want with whatever is inside." Max explained his plan throughly.  
"Fine we'll do it your way but after that you resign from this job and leave the house." Benji said angrily.  
"I'll go wake her up then and you have a deal." Max said sadly.  
"I'll be waiting." Benji said turning to the lab door.  
"Where are you going?" Max asked.  
"No where really." Benji replied. "Go get the girl up." he added.  
On his way up Max thought to himself. He was thinking about how much he knew Benji, and he knew that Benji wouldn't let them go that easily. He had to think up a way to escape from the house unharmed.  
Back at Phoenix's room:  
Light again was shining through the roof, and woke phoenix up just as Max walked through the door.  
"Oh you're already up." Max said.  
"Stupid su keeps waking me up." Phoenix replied. Max looked at her with a weird expression. "What?" Phoenix asked innocently.  
"Uhh... for one the sun is not shinning." Max said.  
"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked before looking around. "Wait what? I swear the sun was shining when I woke up." Phoenix said.  
"I think you're going crazy. Anyway we are ready for you." Max said with a worried expression.  
"Alright I'll be down in a few." Phoenix replied as Max turned and walked out the door.  
'I wonder what that was all about.' She said to herself.

That is the end of this chapter. I will be posting chapter 7 on the date 4/16/13 around 9:11 pm eastern. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again please R&R.


	7. The Trap

**Chapter 7:**

**The Trap.**

When Max and Phoenix got to the basement Benji was gone. 'Where the hell did he go?' Max thought to himself.

"Wait here." He said to Phoenix.

"Where are you going?" Phoenix asked.

"I am going to look for Benji." Max said as he started walking up the basement stairs, and headed outside to look for Benji.

"Benji where are you?!" He yelled. He continued this for about five or six minutes before heading back inside to talk to Phoenix. When he got down the stairs he looked for phoenix.

"Where has she gone?" Max wondered aloud, as he turned to look under the stair he saw something that almost made him cry.

"No." he said. "What happened?" he asked as he walked over to his friend's limp and bleeding body. "Phoenix?" Max whispered into the dogs ear. The dog continued to not move. "Phoenix come on get up." Max said softly hoping that she'd listen.

"She isn't going to move for a while." Benji said.

"What did you do to her?" Max said as he bared his teeth.

"Nothing much." Benji replied. "What shall we do with her body?" he asked.

"Nothing, you're not going to live long enough to do anything else to Phoenix or use her for any more things!" Max replied angrily.

Benji just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yea, how so, and what are you going to do to stop me?" Benji asked.

Max took a step closer to Benji.

"You wouldn't do it. Without me you would have nothing left."

"Phoenix is gone! There is nothing else to take away from me!" Max barked.

"You can't kill me! and what about food, shelter, and a place to work?" Benji laughed. "And what about your family?"

"I don't care about all that, all I cared about was Phoenix, she was my friend, and now she's gone!" Max shouted.

"So? There's no reason to keep her alive anymore she was just curious trash!" Benji exclaimed. After Benji said this he knew that he had hit a personal feeling within Max. Benji now knew that Max was severely angry and he could see the fire in his eyes. Max started to get a little closer to Benji backing him into a corner.

"I'm your friend, you wouldn't hurt me…" Benji said getting a little nervous.

"I was never your friend; I was forced to work with you! My only real friend was Phoenix; she truly was beside me while you continuously used me." Max said as he got a little closer to Benji now fully trapping him in the corner and beside a cart full of experimental syringes. He had an idea, Max leapt at Benji's throat but Benji grabbed the small cart with his teeth and threw it at him. The cart hit Max and Benji took this as an escape as Max hit the floor. Benji jumped away from Max, but Max saw straight through his plan and jumped up to grab Benji's tail, and as Max clenched his jaw shut he heard Benji yelp. Max pulled on his tail and threw Benji at the shelves full of sharp objects. And the shelf fell.

Max ran to Phoenix and scooped her up onto his back. Max heard Phoenix moan.

Max gasped.

"Phoenix! You're okay!" Max said excitedly with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Mm ot..." Phoenix moaned.

"What?" Max asked softly.

"Be-hind...you." Phoenix spoke weakly.

Max looked behind him and he couldn't believe his eyes. Benji was still alive. Benji got out from the fallen shelf with many large cuts and some needles and knives stuck in him.

"No way." Max gasped.

"I told you... You can't get rid of me!" Benji laughed demonically.

Max put Phoenix down softly.

Phoenix whined from the stinging pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to fix this once and for all." Max whispered into Phoenix's ear.

She opened her eyes slightly.

"I love you Max." Phoenix said weakly then her gases started coming out of her.

Max had a tear in his eye.

"I love you too."

Max turned around to see Benji charge towards him and Phoenix.

"She was the key. I've got what I needed. So if you want to go down with her... SO BE IT!" Benji shouted.

Phoenix was giving off more gas than usual now... And Max could smell it.

Phoenix was half awake now, and now she could really feel the pain soak in. She whined loudly. Max looked quickly at her. Benji ran to hit Max from the side...


	8. Dying is Painful

**Chapter 8:**

**Dying is Painful**

As Benji ran at Max's side Phoenix niticed him, and with a sudden burst of adrenaline she jumped between Max and Benji. There in Benji's neck was a piece of glass and a scouple, and this is where she aimed to hit. Phoenix hit Benji that sent both of them flying towards the wall. As they dropped then the scoupel landed on the ground causing it to go further into Benji's neck; making it slice his jugular vain. Blood now litered the floor Max ran to see if Phoenix was okay.

"Why did you do that?" Max asked as tears started to run down his muzzle. The memory gas was getting stronger causing Max to choke. Max noticed the piece of glass in Phoenix's side then he looked over at Benji, and then back at Phoenix. The glass from Benji's neck was in her side, and the way that blood poured from the wound Max knew that she didn't have long to live.

"Hey I told you I have my dad's genes." Phoenix replied weakly.

"I'm so sorry, I should have never brought you here, we should have just left to look for my family we…" Max cried,as Phoenix coughed up blood.

"Shhh. It's not your fault." Phoenix said sadly. "Promise me something." She added.

"Anything." Max said.

"Tell my parents… that I'm sorry… and that… I loved them… and Max I love you." Phoenix said with her last breath.

"I will. You have my word. I love you too Phoenix." Max promised.

As Max began to cry the gas that was being omitted from Phoenix's body was too much for him to handle, and he had to get out. He got out of the house and headed out towards the front lawn. Outside there was a whole bunch of dogs and people crowding around the house. 'Don't look back.' Max thought to himself, but he had to look back at least one last time. As he looked he notice the house was engulfed with a gas then there was a loud "BOOM" and the house vegan to be preoccupied by flames. In the windows the flames danced as the house started turn black from the burns that it had reciced.

"What's happening? Max asked as he turned away from the house. "Wait I don't care about what happens to the house. I have to go …" Max said but he was cut off.

"you wouldn't even care if a burning house collapsed on me?" a very familiar, to familiar voice said. Max turned around and there…

**Guys bad news for the next few chapters they will be short. Sorry for the inconvenience. I have a special thanks to a writer named Boltsfan247 for keeping me on track. I was getting lazy in my writing career and he pulled me out of my problems and back into reality. So thanks bro. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter please read and review.**


	9. Being Reborn

**Chapter 9:**

**Being Reborn**

There was Phoenix walking through the yard towards him. She looked as though she had just been reborn, not a single scratch on her. Max was speechless but the happiness flared up in him, and he ran towards her.

"You're… You're… But how?" Max asked confused but glad that she was alive.

"I said I have half my dad's genes…" Phoenix stated "…But I also have half of my mothers. I think I have nine lives."

"What happened to the cuts?" he asked.

"I think that the memory serum is also a healing solution." Phoenix pointed out.

"Healing huh?" Max wondered.

"Even the glass is gone." Phoenix said showing Max her side.

"Wow." Max said. He was surprised that they (the people at the lab) had actually created something useful.

"It seemed to have worked on you too." Phoenix added. Max looked at himself. It was true, the needles where no longer sticking inside of him and he no longer felt the pain that he had felt before. Max nodded, confirming that he knew what was going on.

"Phoenix?" Max said.

"Yea?" She asked.

"Uhh… did you really mean what you said back at the house?" Max asked. Phoenix just looked confused.

"Uhh… I love you?" he asked embarrassed.

"Every word." Phoenix reassured him. At this Max smiled. "Okay we need to find my parents and tell them what happened." Phoenix said.

"We can't go back its too dangerous." Max said.

"Why not?" Phoenix asked. "If we work together like we did against Benji then we will solve the problems of life and pull through." She added.

"I guess you're right, but I don't want to see you get hurt again." Max said knowing that she defeated him with the truth.

"Don't worry about it I'll be fine." Phoenix replied. Max had to look at the choices that were laid out in front of him. Either follow Phoenix or let her go by herself unprotected. 'Well.' Max thought to himself. 'The second choice would be a mistake on my part.' He continued to think. "Okay let's go." Max said. He looked up, but Phoenix was gone. 'Was all this just a dream.' He thought, but someone pulled him out of his stare.

"Are you coming?" Phoenix asked.

"Yea just a moment." Max replied as he turned and looked at the last place that he would live in luxury for a while. Before he turned the house collapsed still burning bright as the day sky. As he finished turning towards Phoenix; he heard sirens coming towards them. Beginning to panic he ran towards Phoenix and they both took off towards the woods.

"We'll take the shortcut to your house that way we won't get into any trouble." Max said to Phoenix as he quickly ran out of breath. The woods continued to darken until the moon was fully shining in the sky, and as they broke through the last bit of woods they came upon Phoenix's house.

"We're here." Max said to Phoenix.

**Back at Benji's house:**

As the night moon shone upon the blackened rubble of the house the firefighters were searching for possible survivors. As they continued their search; one fireman heard yelping.

"I got one over here." He yelled as more firemen ruched over to him. The debris was pulled off of a black dog which was taken directly to P.E.T.A. Veterinarian upon request of the landowner.


	10. The Farm is under Attack?

**Chapter 10:**

**The farm is under attack?**

Walking towards the house was hard for Phoenix to do. It was her house and she knew it, but something wasn't right. Something felt as though the world had been watching her every move. It didn't feel right to be approaching the house without consent, but Max was right beside her so she knew it would be alright. Both Max and Phoenix where now on the front porch, and about to scratch on the door but something jumped onto Phoenix knocking her over.

"I told you to stay away from here." The thing growled.

"Get off of her." Max said jumping at the figure knocking it to it's back.

"Wait!" Phoenix yelled. "Dad?" she asked.

"Phoenix?" Bolt replied.

"So this is your dad." Max said. Looking at Phoenix then back at Bolt.

"Yea." Phoenix replied then she noticed her dad was walking. "You can walk again? That's great!"

"NO time to talk it's too dangerous out here." Bolt said.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"Just follow me." Bolt said sternly. Max nodded at Phoenix and they both followed Bolt inside and down to the basement to where a group of dogs were waiting.

"Ugh. I am starting to hate these basements." Phoenix said.

"Welcome back Bolt, I see that you have brought more company." One of the dogs said with a british accent.

"Calvin this is my daughter. Her name is Phoenix." Bolt said.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Calvin said. "Who's the lucky dog?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter right now." Bolt answered. He turned to Phoenix. "Lately the farm has been attacked every night since you left." He said.

"Is that why all these dogs are here?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes we all came here to help protect out friend." Another dog said. This one was a female by the look of it and she sounded like it too.

"Kelly don't forget that he has also helped us." Calvin said.

"Let's just get this meeting started." Bolt said. "Phoenix take your friend upstairs and keep your mom company." He said to Phoenix.

"But…" Phoenix started to say but the look that her dad gave her changed her mind. As she headed up the stairs Max said something to her, but she didn't hear him.

"Phoenix." Max said again.

"What do you want from me?!" Phoenix yelled. Noticing what she did she quickly said sorry, and ran up the rest of the way up the stairs and up to her room. Max just stood in the living room waiting for her to come back down, but she didn't. He decided to try to get some sleep.

**Up in Phoenix's room:**

Phoenix just lay in her bed as she thought hard upon one thought. Who Max really was. Phoenix began to get a headache and before long she blacked out. Around her the world came into focus. There were two other dogs, one that looked like her father and one that she didn't know. The other dog spoke; "Honey why do you have to leave?"

"I told you I have someone to protect, and I can't stay here and protect her at the same time." Phoenix's father said.

"What about the pup?" the female dog asked.

"Sooner or later they will know who their father is on their own." Bolt replied.

As he ran towards the open door the female whispered some names of the puppy's. One in particular caught Phoenix's attention, she couldn't believe it. The name that she mentions was…


	11. Bolt and Max's Surprise

**Chapter 11:**

**Bolt and Max's surprise**

"Max." Phoenix said. 'How could it be possible?' she thought to herself. She had a brother, and she was in "Love" with him. 'No way is this impossible.' She thought.

"It's true." A voice said.

"You again. How is this possible?!" Phoenix asked.

"I think it's about time that I tell you who I am." The voice replied. Phoenix began getting nervous, and as the dog showed herself Phoenix knew exactly who she was.

"You're Max's mother." Phoenix said.

"Yes my name is Roxanne and I have agreed to help the daughter of the one that left me." Roxanne said.

"How is it that you and my dad met?" Phoenix asked.

"All in time dear." Roxanne replied. "I am here to guide you through these images that you might see, and to answer any questions that you have about your family's past." She added.

"But what do you know about my family's past?" Phoenix asked.

"I know enough." Roxanne replied.

"Then what shall I do with my love for Max?" Phoenix asked not know what might be said.

"Deal with that problem on your own but remembers he is your brother. Don't go throw all your love away." Roxanne replied as she started to disappear.

"Wait I have more question!" Phoenix yelled, but there was no answer. Slowly the dream world started to disintegrate around her bringing back the real world.

'What am I going to do?' she thought. Just then the door to her room opened slowly and a black cat entered.

"Hey mom." Phoenix said.

"What's wrong Phoenix?" she asked.

"Nothing, It's just the past few days haven't been the best lately." Phoenix replied while looking out one of the windows in the room and into the darkness of the night.

"Why? What has happened the last few days?" Mittens asked.

Phoenix told her about Benji and the memory serum, about Benji almost killing her. All the way up to her yelling at Max. "I also found something that is beginning to trouble me." Phoenix said last.

"What is it?" Mittens asked all concerned.

"IT's something that will trouble you as well." Phoenix hesitated. "My friend that I am in love with and traveling with is my brother." Phoenix said slowly.

"You're talking about Max right?" her mom asked to make sure she was thinking of the right person.

"Yea I am." Phoenix said.

Mittens jaw dropped. "Does he know?" she asked.

Phoenix thought for a while before saying "NO I don't think he does."

"Anyway I came up to get you. Your dad wants to talk to you and Max." Mittens said as she quietly turned and walked out the door. Phoenix soon followed her down to the living room where her father and Max where waiting.

"Phoenix we have to talk." Bolt said.

"I agree father." Phoenix replied. Bolt had a look of surprise on his face. He had never seen his daughter so upset. "I want to ask you something dad." Phoenix said boldly. "Who is Roxanne?"" she asked.

"No one…" Bolt started to say but Phoenix cut him off.

"Don't lie to me, you know who she is and you know she had your kids, but do you know one of them is in this room?" Phoenix asked angrily.

"What?" Max asked.

"My dad is also your dad." Phoenix answered Max's question.

"There is no way." Max said. He looked over at Bolt. "Is this true?" he asked.

"Yes it is." Bolt replied. "I didn't know that she had the pups, I was told that there was an accident that caused them all to die." Bolt added.

"I want to know the whole story." Max and Phoenix said in harmony.


	12. Bolt's Love Story

**Chapter 12:**

**Bolt's Love Story**

"It's a long story." Bolt said. "What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Bolt asked trying to change the subject.

"We have all the time in the world." Phoenix said.

"Especially to hear about your past." Mittens chimed in.

"So why don't you start right now?" Max asked.

Bolt knew that he had been beat so he started to tell the story.

**Time for a flashback:**

As Penny's phone began to vibrate Bolt looked at her.

"Sorry buddy you know I have to go." Penny said.

She stood up and Bolt went to block the door. Maraculously there was enough room for her to step down the steps to leave Bolt's metallic trailer. Quickly Penny gave Bolt a hug and then she slowly opened the door so Bolt wouldn't try to get out, but as usual he stood there with his big pleading eyes as if he were asking her not to leave. The door shut and he heard voiceses as Penny's agent walker her out of the warehouse. This happened every week until Bolt met another dog within the show. Her name was Roxanne.

"Wow!" Bolt exclaimed as she ran towards him in a full sprint.

"RUN!" she yelled as she past him.

"Run from what?" he asked but he instantly saw what she was running from. One of Calico's defences on his island was coming after her. He did as she said and began to follow the strange dog. To his right was a trail leading to his trailer and the door was opened hoping it would be safer in there than it was out here in the woods. As he entered the trailer he noticed a different scent that wasn't his or Penny's. This particular scent was female and it was a canine, and he could tell it was still here. The door behind him shut and the female canine came out of the kitchen.

"Are we safe?" she asked.

"I don't know." Bolt replied still looking at the closed door.

"My name is Roxanne, and you are?" she asked.

"My name is on a need to know basis." Bolt replied.

"Well I think we should get to know each other a little more." Roxanne said in a friendly tone.

"Since you think that I should tell you my name I think you should tell me why you are here." Bolt said now looking at Roxanne.

"I was sent here to try to get you and your partner Penny to join an elite force looking to get rid of evil in the world." Roxanne said.

"I decline that offer as I am sure Penny will as well." He replied.

"Bolt I will be back and I will try to help you out with any problem and hopefully you will reconsider the offer that I have laid out for you." Roxanne replied.

"How did you know my name?" Bolt asked.

"Trust me I know almost everything about you and your family." She replied as she walke out the now open door.

**Back to the present**:

"She came back several times after that and we became the best of friends." Bolt said.

"Then she had puppies and you left?" Mittens asked.

"No this all happened when I was still in the movie business so I thought that I had some more important business." Bolt said.

"So you left?" Max asked.

"Yes and I regret it." Bolt said. "And I'm sorry I left." He added. Max was silent, and then there was a loud crashing sound.


	13. Being Forced to Leave

**Chapter 13:**

**Leaving by Force**

"What was that?" Phoenix asked as her mom disappeared into the darkness.

"More dogs?" Max guessed.

"Yes but not so friendly dogs." Bolt said.

"We'll help you take care of them." Phoenix said.

"No it's too dangerous. Thanks for the offer but I have all the help I'll need." Bolt said.

"What do you want us to do?" Max asked. The basement door slammed open and Calvin, Kelly, and the other dogs rushed into the entryway.

"I want you to take your sister and get out of here away from the farm." Bolt growled.

"But…" Phoenix started to object but her dad ran off to join the others.

"Come on lets go." Max said as he turned and ran towards the back door.

"I can't leave him here to fend for our house: I have to help him!" Phoenix yelled.

"Calvin, Kelly!" Bolt barked.

"Yea Bolt?" they both answered.

"Please escort my daughter out of the house and to somewhere safe." Bolt said.

"No problem brother." Calvin said.

"We'll be back. Leave us some bad guys." Kelly said.

"I am not going to leave." Phoenix said.

"Don't worry we're not going to make you." Kelly said.

"I just want you to think really hard on my past." Calvin said. "I want to know who my sister is." He added.

Phoenix closed her eyes and as usual a headache followed the thought. Her body fell to the ground as her mind entered dream land.

"Quickly we have to move her." Calvin said.

"Great thinking Calvin." Kelly said as Max picked up Phoenix's body.

"Where are we going?" Max asked.

"Up the road is my house we will head there." Kelly answered. "You guys can stay there for the night." She added.

"Why only for the night?" Max questioned.

"As I do remember you guys have something that you must find." Calvin said.

"Hurry up guys get out of here!" Bolt yelled.

Max, Phoenix, Kelly and Calvin took off running and made it out the back door just in time. The front door came off the hinges and the war of the dogs began. Slowly Phoenix's eyes opened.

"Where are we?" She asked in a panicked tone.

"We are going to Kelly's house." Max answered as he put her body on the ground.

Looking back the way they came she asked "What about our dad and the others?"

"Your dad said it would be better if that was left unsaid and that we should take you to a safe place." Calvin said.

"By the way Calvin your sister is Kelly." Phoenix said.

"I know that." Calvin replied.

"Then why did you..." She started to say but then she put the pieces of the puzzle together. "You tricked me so you could move me." Phoenix said.

"Yes I did." Calvin said with a smile.

Walking up the street Phoenix felt betrayed by her own father. 'Why wouldn't he let me help?' Phoenix questioned herself. 'Why would he send me away?'

"Phoenix." Max said calmly.

"Yea." She answered sadly.

"Tomorrow we are leaving to find my family." He said.

"Do you know where we are going?" she asked.

"NO." Max replied.

"We do." Kelly said.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"How do you know?" Max asked.

"Not only do we know but she knows too." Calvin said pointing to Phoenix with his forepaw.

"You see Calvin here wanted more in life so he made a deal and I was taken away because of his selfishness." Kelly said.

"I think I know what she is getting at." Phoenix said.

"Well there is a door that can only be opened by one person." Kelly continued. "In that door is a map containing information on one location."

"That will tell us where to look?" Max asked.

"Yes." Calvin answered.

"There is a problem thought." Max said.

"What's that?" Kelly asked.


	14. Depressed Much?

**Chapter 14:**

**Depressed Much?**

"The house with the door burnt down yesterday." Max said sullenly.

"That's the only way to find the location besides Phoenix but it would take forever to find it that way." Calvin said.

"How do you know?" Max asked.

"I can do the same thing only I can see past, present and the future." Calvin answered.

"Wait. What?" Phoenix said.

"That is what I wanted to have. The sight of an oracle. That is what I chose when I said I wanted a better life." Calvin said.

"We're here." Kelly said walking through the yard and up to the front porch.

"I know this area." Max said.

"Yes you do your old house is just down the road." Kelly said. "In fact why don't you two go there and see if you can find anything out about their location." She added before going through the doggie door.

"Didn't I just say the house burnt down?" Max asked.

"Yes you did, but the room is made up of a fireproof material." Calvin said.

"Are you saying the room could still be there?" Max asked.

"Exactly. Now all you have to do is open it." Calvin said before disappearing into the house.

"Do you remember how to open the door?" Max asked Phoenix.

"No not really." She replied. "But I can try. For now let's go inside the house."

Phoenix looked back at the road wishing that none of this ever happened. She now was stuck in a tough situation, having to stay away from her own house, and having someone that she was in love with also is her brother. She just needed the night to herself so she could just relax and do as she pleased. Walking through the door is easy, but ignoring Max's love was almost impossible.

"Phoenix I love you." He said once again.

"Max we can't be together we are brother and sister." Phoenix said with her head hung low.

Max just stared at her as she walked past Kelly.

"Where is my room?" she asked.

"Down the hall and to the right, Max yours is on the left." Kelly replied.

'Finally time on my own.' Phoenix thought as she kept on walking.

When they heard the door close Calvin said "She seems depressed, let's leave her be."

Entering the room she didn't bother looking around, she just headed towards a corner and lay down. As much as she was depressed she didn't want to be noticed. She didn't want to be seen, and she definitely didn't want to think about her father or her newfound brother. All this was getting to her head. Not only did she have those problems but she had to go back to a place that she despised more than P.E.T.A. Labs. 'Think on the good side.' She thought. 'I don't have to listen to parent and I can make up my own rules.'

Just then there was a scratch on the door.

"Hello." Phoenix heard Max say.

"Enter." She replied.

The door slowly opened and Max trotted in. "Wow your room looks better than mine." He said.

"I haven't even looked around yet." Phoenix said sullenly.

"What are you doing in that corner?" Max asked.

"Nothing much just thinking about a couple things." She replied.

"Like what?" he asked walking up beside her, and sitting down.

"Our father, you, my mom, and pretty much rethinking my whole life." Phoenix said. She hated to think it but she was still in love with Max and greatly enjoyed his company.  
"You know this corner looks beautiful and all but I'd rather look at you." Max said. This caught Phoenix off guard and she said "We are brother and sister don't you find it a bit odd that we love each other?"

"Actually I don't do you?" he asked.

"At times it makes me feel weird, but I don't mind it, but what about our dad?" she replied.

"Since we are half-brother, half-sister I have already told him my feelings for you, and he told me if I hurt you then I would never see the light of day." Max answered. Max's fur was now touching Phoenix's fur and she could feel the heat coming off of him. She wanted to stay like this for the rest of the night but she wanted to finish what was started.

"We should go back." Phoenix said.

"To the farm?" Max asked.

"No. Benji's house." She said with a sigh.

"I though you wanted to be alone." Max said.

"I can change my mind can't I?" Phoenix said objectively.  
"Alright if you want to go now let's go and get this over with." Max said.


	15. Burned Remains

Chapter 15:  
Burned Remains  
A/N: Let me just cut in here and say something. I know lately in my story's that I haven't been real descriptive, and it seems to me when I read my story's they tend to get worse. What I mean is they tend to end up as a bunch of dialogue just thrown together, and nothing else. Also I would like to thank the readers that have stuck with me throughout my story. From this point on I will try to make my story's better for you guys, which means more description on what's going on, more cliffhangers (cause we all love them), and more characters. (Which means I will be taking ideas for characters if your willing to give me some.), and Last but not least if YOU the readers want something to happen in the story; send me a PM or write it in the review. Thank you that is all. Now back to the story.  
Now that Phoenix was feeling better she could focus on the task ahead of her. 'Once I walk out of this door I shall not look back into the past but more into the future.' she thought to herself as she and Max neared the front door of the house. Max was the first to go outside, and Phoenix was about to follow but hesitated. 'Okay this is where you start to change what goes on in your life.' she thought.  
"Are you coming or not?" Max asked poking his head through the doggie door.  
"Uuh yea." Phoenix responded. She poked her head out of the front door only to be blinded by the sun.  
"Jeez." Phoenix exclaimed. "Max could you please move a little to the left."  
Max did as he was asked and moved left blocking Phoenix's eyes from the sun.  
"Thanks." Phoenix said.  
"You're welcome." he replied.  
Slowly Phoenix opened her eyes hoping that they would adjust to the light quickly.  
"What are you doing?" Max asked.  
"The sun is bright." Phoenix responded.  
"What? The sun? It's practically midnight." he said with a laugh.  
"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.  
"Well open your eyes." He said.  
"Phoenix opened her eyes the whole way and saw what he was talking about. There was no sun and the only light showing was the light from the moon bouncing off the windows of the nearby houses.  
'I could have sworn that there was a bright light.' she thought.  
"Are you alright?" Max questioned.  
"Yea why?" she asked.  
"One you can't stand straight, and two your eyes are turning white." Max said.  
"Yea I'm fine." she reassured.  
"Okay if you say so." Max said.  
Max turned and again started walking down the porch and onto the sidewalk. Phoenix soon followed, but she did it slowly. She could feel herself slipping to the side of unconsciousness. Time seemed to slow down and she began to fall. The las thing she heard was someone saying. "I need to get you inside."  
unconsciousness equals no dreams, only darkness. Phoenix was in a world of darkness standing...alone. "Where am I?" she asked but no one answered. "This sucks." she thought but instead of staying in her head it came out her mouth. She started to wander inside the darkness not knowing where or what she was supposed to go or do. She seemed to travel for what felt like forever. Finally she came upon a little light. The closer she got to it the brighter it got. "What is this?" she asked herself. She was about to tap it with her forpaw, but something said her name/  
"Phoenix." the voice said again. "Wake up."  
"Wake up?" she asked, and her eyes snapped open. "How did I get back here?" she asked. Around her was a familiar sight. A big hill rising above her as if trying to touch the moon. Surrounding the hill was lusious green forest. She turned around and saw her home. She was back at the farm. 'What am I here, and how did I get here?' asked. Quickly she ran to her path that lead her to her house, but the path was gone. 'At least I know my way through the woods.' she thought. Quickly she ran through the woods. Several times she almost hit a tree. The woods were dark really dark as if midnight had lived here. The moon was being blocked by the tops of the trees making it almost impossible to navigate through the rest of the woods. "Finally." she exhaled. "Where is the farm?" Phoenix asked aloud. She had come out of the woods into a big open field that was completely empty. "Wha... Where is it?" She asked again. She walked through some tall grass, and started sniffing. She caught a strong smell of burnt wood and ashes. Just then she caught the sight of what looked like snow. It wasn't cold, in fact it was as warm as a fire. It was like an oven was turned up all the way. 'It can't be snow.' Phoenix thought. She continued to move forward and sniff around more. As she move the burning smell got stronger.  
Out of the corner of her eye she caught the sight of something moving. It was her dad.  
"Dad!" She yelled, and the white dog turned to look at her. Phoenix was horrified when she saw the dogs face. It was blank as if in a horror movie. There was no nose, no eyes, and no mouth.  
"Dad?" Phoenix asked in a worried tone. Responding to this the creature came closer and then broke out and ran towards Phoenix. Startled she tried to turn around and run but her legs wouldn't move.  
"Noooo!" She screamed.  
Phoenix woke with a start, and noticed Max standing over her.  
"Bad dream?" he asked.  
"Yea. Where are we?" she asked.  
"Benji's house." Max replied.  
'That must have been why I smelled burning wood.' she thought.  
"Come on, and be careful this house could collapse." Max said.  
Phoenix followed his steps as the house creaked. 'Max is right this is dangerous.' Finally making it through molten glass and fallen timber, and down the stairs. There was a sight to be seen, but it wasn't the room left standing; it was something that shocked both Phoenix and Max.


	16. The fight

**Chapter 17:**

**The Fight**

"Benji?" max asked.

"Yes it's me Benji." The blackened dog said. "You know what having an extra serum helps when a helpful dog like me falls to others in combat." He said.

Max just laughed at this. "That's funny. He said.

"What is?" Benji asked.

"You took a serum that was put into storage because it was unstable." Max answered.

"There was another?" Phoenix asked.

"Actually there was exactly one-hundred fifty two unstable serums that were concoted, but since none of them worked they put them into storage and totally forgotten about." Max explained.

"Until us security dogs were put on the team." Benji said.

"Eactly. After that we were able to help the human race make something that could heal, but it ended up having some nasty side effects." Max added.

"Yes well this may only be a prototype and may kill me but I will kill you two before I die." Benji barked.

"Kill us? But why?" Phoenix asked.

"If you get that map and get his parents location then my life wouldn't be worth living." Benji growled.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"This is going to be hard to say but I was hired to make sure that you never would open that door." Benji answered.

"Too bad because we are going to open it." Max cut in.

"No you're not. Atleast not while I'm alive." Benji laughed.

Max turned to Phoenix. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We? No me." Max answered.

"Fine what are you going to do?" Phoenix asked.

"Take care of busieness." He replied.

"I told you this once already, but you didn't belive me." Benji started. "I'll say it once more. You can't kill me." Benji stated.

"NO I may not be able to kill you, but I can try." Max said. He started running towards Benji. The black dogredied himself for impact. A Max came closer Phoneix watched as he made his first move. Strinking at Benji's muzzle with his forepaw.

"Benji chuckeled. "Is that all you've got?" he asked before returning Max's strike with one of his own. Benji had left Max with three scratches below his left eye. Within secods they started bleeding. Phoenix ran to him carfully avoiding Benji. "Max? Are you alright?" she asked.

He began to get up but fell back to the ground.

"Aww our poor hero has fallen!" Benji laughed maniacly. "Now it's just you and me." He added.

"Come get some." Phoenix said turning towards her enemy.

"You're going to make me come to you? How lovely I guess I'll make the first and final strike." He said. Running towards phoenix felt good 'Finally I can finish this.' He thought to himself, but just as he was about to strike Phoenix; she jumped out of his way.

"How did you?" He asked before charging once more. Again she dodged his attack. "Stop running!" He demanded as he charged once more. Thins time Phoenix didn't dodge. Max jumped in front of her and kicked Benji to the side knoking him into the pillar that held the house up, knocking it to the left. Under the pressure of the house against the charred pillar made it crumbled to dust, and the house collapsed…


	17. I can read your mind

**Chapter 17:**

**I can read your mind**

Black smoke-filled the air as he house stopped crumbling and stood still.

Phoenix coughed and black dust came flying out of her mouth as she tried to stand up, but her les were to weak and sore. Black smoke blinded her all the while it burned her eyes. "Max!" she coughed. She cleared her throat and tried again "MAX!" her voice squeaked. 'I can't speak. I hope he is okay.' She thought to herself. She felt a movement beside her, and she hoped it wasn't Benji because she knew that she could no handle another fight with him. Her eyes widened as Max stood up. Rubble falling out of his fur. "You look horrible." Phoenix finally said.

"Don't worry about me how are you?" Max asked.

"I'm fine." Phoenix answered. "Where did Benji go?" she question.

"I don't know I don't see him any where so lets hope the house got him." He answered. 'Don't worry I know we will see him again.' Max thought.

"What now?" Phoenix asked. "I mean what do we do next?"

"We try to get into that room." Max replied. "But first let's gather our senses." He uttered.

Once Max and Phoenix where clear from debris they took a five-minute break letting their muscles relax.

"Well let's see." Phoenix began. "We are near the staircase, and over there is the old lab door, but where is the lab door?" she requested.

Looking around Max started remembering where the secret door was. The only problem with that is it was completely covered with debris. 'Crap we're going to need help with this one.' Max imagined.

"What are you thinking?" Phoenix questioned.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"I thought you said something about needing help, but I don't understand what you mean." Phoenix said.

"I didn't say anything about needing help." Max replied. "But I was thinking it." He added. He began to think about what was going on but he just couldn't belive it.

"What do you have in mind?" Phoenix asked but her brother didn't respond. "Um; Earth to Max." she said. Max looked over at her and then back to the secret door that stood between him and his future with his wife and kids. "Maybe." He slowly began to say, but before he could finish Phoenix cut in.

"Kelly and Calvin could help us."

"I was going to say that." Max said. 'It has to be true, she can read my mind.'

"I think you're right Max." Phoenix said as she began to walk up the steps. "I can read your mind, but the question is how?" she added.

"And where do you think you are going?" Max questioned.

"Up to meet Kelly and Calvin." Phoenix answered.

'Can she sence other animals as well?' Max asked himself. As much as he wanted to belive that she was just imagining things; he couldn't. He knew it was possible, and they didn't know what the serum was capable of doing to ones body.

"Max!" Phoenix yelled down the stairs. "I can hear you all the way up here."

"Man now I can't keep any secrets or think to myself." Max whispered to himself as he started up the stairs to rejoin his sister and the others.


	18. A friend returns and a war begins

**Chapter 18:**

**A Friend Returns and a War Begins**

"Ready yourselves brothers and sisters!" Bolt yelled as the army of dogs broke through the windows and doors of the farm house.

The enemy dogs stopped as soon as thy hit the ground. They began to part ways leaving an opening for someone or something to come through. The rolling of a plastic ball broke the silence.

"Rhino." One of the dogs said. Bolt guessed this was the head dog. "Is this the dog that we are after?" the dog continued.

"Rhino?" Bolt asked. "I thought he was dead."

"Yes Bolt it's me, the hamster you left to die in an alleyway." Rhino replied finally coming into view.

"What is all this about?" Bolt asked.

Rhino turned to his army of dogs and raised his forepaws. "Why are we here?!" he yelled.

"To avenge our backstabbed brothers." Rhino's army said in harmony. Rhino turned towards Bolt. "I have come to get payback for what you did to Christian." He said.

"For what I did?" Bolt asked. "I was protecting myself because you wanted to kill me, and he attacked me." Bolt reminded Rhino.

"That maybe true but what about just leaving and ignoring me?" Rhino asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bolt questioned.

"I was there on the trailer when we were heading back to California, and I heard what you told Mittens. You completely forgot about me!" Rhino yelled.

"I didn't forget about you." Bolt fought back. "Did I?" Bolt asked.

"Yes you did. Mostly what was said was about you and Mittens. Not once did you say anything about it being great that you met me. Then when I helped you save Penny from that building fire not once did I hear you say thanks." Rhino said while trying to hold back the tears.

"Is this the reason for all these dogs?" Bolt asked. "Jealousy has taken control over you and it has changed you." He added.

"You call this jealousy?" Rhino asked in disbelief.

"I do." Mittens said coming out of her hiding place.

"Mittens please stay out of this." Rhino said. "Or I will kill you."

"Why are we just standing here?" Mike asked. "This is getting boring," he said.

"Exactly." Another dog said.

Rhino turned to them "If you want to go then go." He said.

"I came all the way to California for blood, and I will have blood." Mike said. "Even if it means killing you!"

"You won't lay a paw on Rhino!" Bolt growled.

"What is going to stop me?" Mike asked.

"First off you will have to go through me." Bolt said.

"As well as me." Another dog from Bolts group said. "Even though he started this we are willing to end it in anyway possible."

Bolt looked over to the dog that had just walked up beside him. "Thanks Charles." He said.

"Now who else would like to join us?" Charles yelled.

Bolts army of dogs looked at one another, and slowly one by one they stepped forwards.

"Rhino it seems that we should work together once more." Bolt said with a smile.

"Really, that would be totally awesome." Rhino replied.

"Let's put our differences aside and finish the talk after the talk after the fight." Charles said.

"Right." Rhino agreed.

"Argh. I'm getting tired of this!" Mike barked. "Dogs attack." He snarled.

Bolt, Rhino, Charles, ant the rest readied themselves once more as the wave of dogs rushed towards them.

**Bolt and Rhino once more are friend; Mike has taken over Rhinos army and is making his move. What will end up happening between the two groups of dogs? The next chapter is all about Phoenix, Max, Kelly, and Calvin as they continue on the journey to find Max's family. If you are wondering what it was that Bolt said on the trailer that made Rhino jealous you would have to read "How to be a real dog." Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look out for the next one. By the way sorry I haven't been posting for a while I have taken an inspirational trip up to North Dakota where sadly the place I was staying at didn't have internet and didn't want to get it just because someone was writing for people to read. I shall post as soon as I can.**


	19. A new way

**Chapter 19:**

**A new way**

As Max rounded the corner he saw that Kelly and Calvin where actually here. 'I knew it.' Max thought. 'She can sense others.'

"Hey Max come over here please." Phoenix said. "Come on they have good news." She added.

Max looked over at Calvin. Is it true?" he asked.

"Yes it is." Kelly said before Calvin could open his muzzle.

Max pranced over to Phoenix. "What is it?" he asked.

"Ask my brother he found it out." Kelly said.

"I just simply asked, and I don't think it matters who I ask." Max said.

"Hey, is that anyway to treat someone with good info?" Phoenix asked.

"No I guess not." Max sighed. "Sorry." He apologized. "I guess I am just a little impatient."

"Phoenix, Kelly, and Max stared at Calvin waiting for the good news, but none came.

Phoenix giggled.

"What is so funny?" Max asked.

"Nothing really just something that Calvin was thinking." She answered.

"But it's true." Calvin said.

Phoenix's smile faded away. "Wait your not joking are you?"

"Not one bit." Kelly said.

"What is it?" Max asked impatiently.

Phoenix turned to Max "I'm not going to like this."

"What!?" Max asked getting agitated.

"We have to go back to P.E.T.A." Phoenix said with her tail between her hind legs.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Max said.

"She has to go." Calvin said.

"Why?" Phoenix complained.

"You have to read Benji's mind." Calvin said.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"The house collapse didn't kill Benji. No he headed through the door back to the lab." Calvin explained.

"Why read his mind?" Max questioned.

"The information that is required to open the door has been wiped away from her mind, and that door can no longer be opened by her paw. The information now belongs to Benji." Calvin said.

"So it has to be done." Kelly added.

Max looked at Phoenix "Feel like knocking at deaths door on this fine moonlit night?" he asked jokingly.

"Only because you're my brother and I promised to help." Phoenix replied.


	20. A Nightmare revisited

**Chapter 20:**

**A Nightmare Revisited**

Here they were, Max, Kelly, Calvin, and Phoenix all standing in front of a door that would take them to a place that Phoenix had escaped from many times before. She didn't like being here the first time, but then she had Max with her, and now she had to go by herself.

"Why by herself?" Max asked.

"Because if you go then there is a chance that she may never get the information that we need." Kelly explained.

"It wasn't easy getting out the first time let alone the second time." Phoenix said. "It would be…"

"Nothing is impossible when you believe in yourself." Kelly said trying to comfort her.

Max went up to Phoenix and put his forepaws across her back and pulling her in for a hug.

"You'll make it, I believe in you." He whispered into her ear.

"I know that you believe in me, but I don't believe that I can do it alone." Phoenix replied pulling Max in for a tighter hug.

"Look." Kelly said. "Calvin and I believe in you. Right Calvin?" she asked.

"Yes. It may be hard to even get him to trust you, but I have a feeling that all you need to do is mention the information that he found inside that vault." Calvin informed.

"Phoenix." Max said. "Look at me."

Phoenix pulled back from the hug and looked into Max's eyes.

"I'll wait here for you." He said. "I know you can do it. I mean you let all of the animals out of there the first time so I know that you can think of ways to get yourself out." He added.

"Let's go. If we can get in there before closing time then we might be able to get the information by sunrise." Kelly said. Kelly and Calvin walked over to the cold steel door that seemed to laugh as in creaked open. Phoenix walked over to the entrance only to be reintroduced to the sickly hospital smell that she despised so much. She turned to Max, Kelly, and Calvin.

"I'll be back hopefully here soon." Phoenix said. She turned and walked off into the darkness of the hallway that would lead to the lab.


	21. Finally going somewhere

**Chapter 21:**

**Finally going somewhere**

"Where could she be?" Max asked.

"Give her some time." Calvin demanded.

"Give her time? Seriously, It has been three days since she went in there, and we haven't heard from her in a while." Max replied.

"She had to go through something to get the information that she needed." Calvin said.

"What did she have to go through?" Max asked turning towards Calvin. Calvin swore Max's eyes were on fire.

"I don't know." Calvin said. "Sorry." He apologized.

"Well figure it out!" Max barked.

"I can't." Calvin said.

"Why can't you? Can't you see into the future?" Max asked.

"No." Calvin said.

Max ran up to him and knocked him off of his paws. "What do you mean no?" Max growled.

"That's exactly what I meant." Calvin grunted as Kelly helped him off of the ground.

"Are you saying that you don't really know if this will work?" Max asked angrily.

"No." Kelly said.

"Sorry we were only trying to help." Calvin said sadly.

Max started pacing. " You mean to say that my sister is risking her life just because two phony dogs came up with an idea that she thought would work but now you don't know." Max said.

"Please calm down." Kelly said.

"I will not calm down until…" Max started to say but the sound of steel creaking made him turn his head.

"Phoenix?" Max asked.

The door opened more and they saw Phoenix with a smile on her muzzle. "Got what we wanted." She said before collapsing to the ground.


	22. The war has ended

**Chapter 22:**

**The war has ended.**

"Phoenix." Someone said. She could hear but she couldn't respond.

'Is that a light?' she traversed a path through the darkness towards the light.

"Phoenix." Someone said again. The voice came from the light.

"Coming!" she yelled. When she touched the light and she began to fall nauseous, then her vision turned blue with white blotches.

'Wait a minute.' She thought. 'That's the sky.'

"Phoenix your alive."

'That voice is familiar.' She thought. "Max?" she said in a pained groan.

"Yes sis I am here. I was so worried." Max said.

"Where are we?" Phoenix asked.

"So were we." Kelly and Calvin said.

"Almost back to the farm." Max said answering Phoenix's question.

"Good." Phoenix replied.

"What happened in the lab?" Kelly asked.

"I'll tell you on the way home." Phoenix said.

**Back at the farm:**

"This war is ours." Bolt said.

"Listen up here pip-squeak; I will finish you off then I will leave." Mike said.

Bolt and the rest of his army had finished off all of Mikes army except for the leader and that was Mike.

"Take a look around you Mike. Three days have pasted and you are the only one left." Bolt said.

Mike looked around and saw that Bolt was right.

"Now you can either leave or join them." Bolt said.

"Alright you win for now but beware I will be back." Mike said as he turned and ran out of the house.

"No time to celebrate check on the wounded and get then taken care of." Bolt said.

As everyone was running about doing as they were told Mittens came out of her hiding place and approached Bolt.

"Bolt." She said. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Bolt asked.

"I don't think we should stay together." Mittens said.

"Why?" Bolt asked with tears welling up in his eyes.

"This life your living is dangerous and I don't want to be dragged into it anymore." Mittens answered. "I am sorry." She added as she walked out the door. As Mittens jumped off the porch she pasted Phoenix.

"Hey mom where are you going?" she asked.

"Out to the barn." Mittens answered.

'Somethings wrong.' Phoenix thought. She walked up onto the porch and inside the house.

"Dad" she yelled as she ran towards Bolt.

"Hey Phoenix." Bolt said half heartedly.

"What happened here?" Phoenix asked noticing the mutilated bodies.

"A little disagreement." Bolt answered.

"Well I need your permission to…" Phoenix started to say.

"Just go." Bolt said.

"Really?" Phoenix said. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea I just lost some good friends." Bolt lied.

"Alright well I love you and I'll see you later." Phoenix said.

Bolt watched as his only daughter leave and he probably wouldn't see her for a while.

"Listen up everyone." He says trying to get the attention of his friends. "I'll clean up the rest of the mess you al can go hime." He said.

All dogs began to leave, and when they all were gone Bolt turned to start cleaning up the mess. He noticed that not all dogs had left. A white dog that had a light shade of brown fur going down her back and blue eyes. Was still there.

"I will stay and help." The dog said.

"No you should go home." Bolt said.

"Alright, if you need me I'll be over that hill." She said.


	23. Just a bad dream

**Chapter 23:**

**Just another bad dream**

Bolt watched as she left and walked off the porch.

"Bolt." Someone said. It sounded like an angel speaking.

"Bolt get up." The voice said.

Bolt started to frantically look around for the source of the voice. Then he felt a tap on the shoulder and the world turned black. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in his home no bodies lying around. When he looked over he saw the dog that he had save the night before.

"Maybelle?" Bolt asked.

"Nightmares?" she asked.

"Yea I guess." He responded.

Maybelle put her head back down. 'So all this was just a dream? A trip into my past, I hope my daughter is okay where ever she may be.' Bolt thought as he tried to go back to sleep.

**This is the end of Phoenix's Legacy: Unknown Secrets. BoltandMaybelle and I have come up with a plan to combine our stories into one big story. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Fanficwriter-25 out.**


End file.
